30 Memories: Howl and Sophie
by silentstarlight
Summary: [DROPPED]30 memories from lj. Theme 32: Sophie won't let Howl have one, so he distracts her...
1. Yellow Tulips, Hopeless Love

**Fandom: **Howl's Moving Castle  
**Title: **Yellow Tulips  
**Author/Artist: **skanimefan/silentstarslight (on #26 Yellow Tulips; Hopeless Love **Pairing/Characters: **Sophie/Howl  
**Rating: **G  
**Disclaimer/claimer:** I have yet to write a book or direct a movie. I don't own the characters.**  
Summary:** A 'What if'. What if they were able to defeat the Witch of Waste but Sophie never broke Howl's and Calcifer's contract?

* * *

Howl sat down in front of the grave, ignoring the fact that he would stain his new suit. It had been years since she had died, and even more years since the incident with the Witch of the Waste.

She stayed with them, keeping house after all that happened, having nothing else to do. She also ran the flower shop, experimenting with the plants, and even developing a more deadly plant killer. But she never married, and he knew why.

The contract between he and Calcifer was never broken, so he would never be able to love properly, and the one woman he did love was in serious denial. It was hopeless from the start. After all, when they had first met, she was terrified of him. Besides, she deserved someone better then him, someone who wasn't a liar, someone who wasn't such a peacock.

Howl left the flowers on the grave, they were yellow tulips. She had loved the color yellow.

_Sophie Hatter_

_Wonderful sister, aunt, and daughter.

* * *

_

A/N: First attempt for trying to write for a community and an HMC fic.


	2. Chimes

**Fandom:** Howl's Moving Castle**  
Title: **Chimes**  
Author/Artist:** skanimefan/silentstarlight**  
Theme(s): **#14, Chimes**  
Pairing/Characters:** Sophie/Howl**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer:** I don't know of any authors who write books and then write fanfic on them…**  
Summary: **In which Howl and Sophie argue and Michael attempts to make chimes for Martha.

* * *

_Market Chipping wasn't going to forget how they had their eardrums busted out by Howl's apprentice, Michael. And the people still remember it._

They were outside, Sophie lying on the grass and Howl sitting on it, staring at the clouds. It was a sunny day, and the sky was full of fluffy white clouds. The castle was a few miles away and it was no longer moving, since Calcifer was off somewhere, most likely sight seeing.

Both were quiet, the with their heads top of Sophie's head was facing Howl's back. Both had done pretty much nothing, Michael was taking care of the shop, Howl had told the messenger to tell the king he was sick, and Sophie had cleaned the castle only yesterday. Since the curse had been lifted, Sophie had taken to cleaning the castle only three times a week.

They had fought earlier, and both of them were too stubborn to apologize. They also forgot the original argument. Howl had gotten angry when Sophie had cut up one of his suits he carelessly had left on the ground. It also just happened to be one of his favorites. After, a shouting match had occurred, and the people of Market Chipping had tried to ignore them as usual, but they were just too loud this time. It also carried out longer then usual too, which was irking. Then the insults started to fly. When the mayor had come in to ask them to be a bit quieter, because they were distracting people from doing business, Sophie marched to the broom closet and went out the castle door. In which Howl ran out after her leaving the mayor hanging in mid-sentence.

Which is how they got into their current positions. It took Howl some time to figure out which entrance she had gone out of, in which by this time, Sophie had walked/ran several miles. They had been like this for about an hour now.

Then Sophie sat up and leaned against Howl, she wasn't smiling, but just content. They both forgot the original argument, but, life would go on. They would have more arguments and they liked it that way.

Then the sound of chime were heard faintly, echoing throughout the field of flowers.

Meanwhile…

"Michael!", Calcifer had come to investigate the source of the noise. "What did you do!" He gestured at the chimes that Michael held in his hands, which were deafening all of Market Chipping.

"I don't know!", he shouted over all the noise that the chimes were making, "I was just trying to make Lett- I mean Martha some chimes!"

"Well, then you did something wrong", Calcifer shouted back. "Are you sure that the metal wasn't bespelled?" The chimes were getting really annoying.

"I don't know!"

And while Market Chipping had their ear drums busted out for an hour by Michael Fisher, who had messed up on the chimes he tried to make for his sweetheart, Howl and Sophie enjoyed the lovely twinkling of the chimes from a distance.

* * *

A/N: That was kinda pointless, but…

Seregwen Morthil: Thank you, I never thought of it that way. Yeah, I really liked the plant killer part in the book, so I just had to add it in.


	3. Lost

Fandom: Howl's Moving Castle  
Title: I'm lost without you…  
Author/Artist: skanimefan/silentstarlight  
Theme(s): #4 Lost  
Pairing/Characters: Howl/Sophie  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer/claimer (if needed): I own neither the series nor the phrase 'I'm lost without you'.  
Summary: Howl becomes lost…

* * *

_I'm lost without you… _

Howell Jenkins was lost. He wasn't lost as in 'I can't find the place were I'm going' lost, but lost as in 'I have no clue where Sophie is and I'll go insane soon if I don't know where she is' lost. Yes, Howl felt lost, and the inside of the castle showed it.

There were spider webs everywhere from all the spiders, a fine one-inch layer of chalk and dust was layering everything and there were unwashed dishes in the sink. The windows were grimy and sunlight shown through them in weak beams. Calcifer refused to stay in the grate because there was just too much ash in it. To put simply, the place was a dump. And Michael and Calcifer were sneezing themselves to death. And this was only the result of Sophie being gone for one week.

And the next week, a few dishes appeared to be molding or rotting in the sink, books were scattered everywhere, even in Calcifer's abandoned grate, which still a huge pile of ash sat. There seemed to be even more spiders, either that or they were creating twice the amount of spider webs they normally made. The sun just barely streaked in through the now extremely dirty window, and when sunlight happened to streak in, the light was weak. And Calcifer and Michael made all sorts of excuses to stay out of the Castle for health concerns.

And so, half way into the second week, Howl found himself alone in an extremely messy and dirty castle. Entirely alone. Even the spiders had deserted him, leaving him a note on their cobwebs that the place was too dirty and that they couldn't breathe in dust, they needed air.

Now Howl was really lost, he had no clue where Sophie was, Michael and Calcifer were camping out somewhere near the Waste, and his beloved spiders had decided to go on strike for better living conditions.

And so, he admitted it, without Sophie, he was completely lost. Howl proceeded to ooze green slime, and lots of it.

Throughout the third week, the king's messengers refused to deliver anything to the Wizard Pendragon, which irked the King, when he threatened to fire them, they all went on strike. In which the King and Prince had an argument which had been caused by the King trying to bribe a messenger to deliver a message of Strangia, in which the Prince tried to bribe the same messenger to not to deliver the same said message. Either way, both parties fired the messenger and the Prince once again threatened to throw his brother on the roof of the Palace.

By this time in the Castle, everything was under a foot of green slime, with more to come too. And by this time, Howl didn't do anything. He saw no point since Sophie wasn't there, life was meaningless. She had simply walked out the door one day and disappear, though I'm not quite sure about the disappear part since Howl never went looking for her… He was utterly lost.

On the first day of the fourth week, the door to the castle creaked open, and in walked Sophie Hatter, with a bag in her hand, looking very happy.

Very happy until she saw the mess that is. And Howl, who was still oozing slime, while still managing to stay alive and retain all magic. Then she was mad.

"HOWL JENKINS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF YOU SLIMING EVERYTHING AGAIN!"

Howl looked up, and saw Sophie, then he looked back down, he was seeing things now, a woman really can drive a man mad.

A day and a half later, the castle was as clean as Sophie had left it.

Another day later, Howl woke up, after sleeping two and a half days.

"Howl," Sophie asked, "Why did you slime the whole place?"

Howl mumbled something that Sophie didn't quite catch.

"Say that again.", Sophie commanded.

"I was lost."

"How could you be lost, you were home the whole time!"

"You left without saying anything."

"No,", Sophie defended herself, "I left a note on the worktable saying that I would be gone about three weeks."

"What note?"

"Howl, you should of said something about you not paying attention and green slime when you asked me to marry you."

* * *

Me and my bad updating habits...


	4. Death

**Fandom: **Howl's Moving Castle  
**Title: **Death  
**Author/Artist:**skanimefan/silentstarlight  
**Theme:** #28 Black rose: Death

**Pairing/Characters: **Howl/Sophie  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer: **I wish I could  
**Summary: **A black rose is for death

* * *

That day, Sophie grew a black rose.

A sign of death.

* * *

Howl came running down when he didn't hear the usual sounds of Sophie yelling at the plants to stay alive and growing. 

He stared at the rose bush, when he had given it to Sophie; she had been delighted with the white roses it bore.

But now, he stared at the lone black rose among the white.

* * *

/-/

A/N: This did not turn out the way I intended it to turn out at all. My fingers wouldn't listen to my brain.


	5. Zinnia

**Fandom**: Howl's Moving Castle  
**Title**: To be remembered…  
**Author/Artist:** sk-animefan/silentstarlight  
**Theme**: #25 Zinnia: Thoughts of friends  
**Pairing/Characters**: Howl Jenkins/Sophie Hatter  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimer applies  
**Summary**: Remember those you love…

* * *

In the land of Ingary, where such things as seven-league boots and cloaks of invisibility really exist, there is a double grave near the Waste, in a huge overgrown garden full of blooming flowers.  
People are always coming to visit this grave. Prince Justin and Princess Beatrice visit about once a month, or whenever time allowed them to get away from their royal duties. Mrs. Sacheverell Smith comes every once in a while, wearing a cream silk hat, trimmed with roses. Michael Fisher, Howl Pendragon/Jenkin's former apprentice and his wife, Martha, Sophie Hatter's youngest sister would come, with them leaving two scrumptious cream cakes as an offering before they left. The Royal Wizard, his hair streaking white, would come with his wife, the two of them getting lost in thought as they would stare at the headstone. Even Calcifer came, usually burning all vegetation around the area, therefore keeping the headstone and area clean.  
Me? I sit and talk to the grave, telling the two people who were tied together with red thread of my achievements and how the business and my family are doing. Everyone tells me that they would have been proud of me, seeing that they are my parents.

_Here lie Howl and Sophie Jenkins, users of magic and great friends. They found each other is this lifetime from separate worlds, and will not doubt find each other again in the next_.

And for some reason, despite the fact the Calcifer kept burning the area, a white clover would always grow on the land in front of the headstone, as if their love nourished it.

* * *

A/N: About the last chapter... I have no clue what I did, I don't know if I killed someone off or if it was a whole bunch of forshadowing. But when I do figure out what I did, I'll tell you guys.


	6. Revenge

**Fandom: **Howl's Moving Castle**  
Title: **Toads**  
Author/Artist:** silentstarlight/skanimefan**  
Theme: **#17 Revenge

**Pairing/Characters: **Howl Jenkins/Sophie Hatter**  
Rating: **G**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters**  
Summary: **Howl and Calcifer aren't the only ones who can do toads…no.

* * *

"Or else I'll turn you into a toad!"

"You're not the only one who can do toads!"

After three hours of constant arguing from Howl and Calcifer, Sophie was sick of it. Michael had run out of the castle after hour one, the spiders after hour one and half. The king's messengers had stopped coming after hour two, and neighbors started investing in earplugs after hour two and half. And the argument was getting old.

"Howl, Calcifer, I'll give you guys one chance," Sophie warned, "Or hands off for the rest of the week, and no wood for Calcifer."

The two just ignored her and continued to argue.

"**If you two can do toads, then be toads!"**

There were two pops, and where Howl and Calcifer had been, were two toads.

"Croak."

* * *

A/N: Extremely random, don't ask… 


	7. Wonderland

#13 Wonderland

They were walking, around fields and such after dinner one day, when Howl had the notion to tickle Sophie just to see what would happen. He knew he shouldn't, because after all, women are evil vile creatures that you can't live without and who knows what they'll do if you incur their wrath. But still, Sophie wasn't paying to much attention to him at the moment, as she was animatedly chatting away, something about how interesting that all three Hatter sisters ended up with a wizard or something like that. So slowly he raised his hands from his sides and moved them closer to Sophie, who still hadn't noticed anything. After taking a deep breath and counting to three, his hands went in and started tickling her. There was a shriek as Sophie started to laugh uncontrollably.

"H-H-Howl," Sophie said between laughs, "Stop that!"

But did he stop?

Hehehe. Of course not.

"Howl Jenkins! Stop it!" And with that, Sophie pushed Howl away from her.

Who happened to fall backwards and started rolling down the hill they had just climbed up.

Who happened to grab her wrist as he fell, bringing her rolling down with him.

They rolled down the hill for a good three minutes and then they stopped. There were at the middle of the huge hill.

Howl lay back in the grass, content with life at the moment, he had tickled Sophie and came out alive. Just then a shadow loomed above him.

Maybe not.

Sophie's ginger hair was beyond repair and would require a good combing. Her clothes were mussed and her eyes were on fire.

"Howl Jenkins" Sophie warned. She was glaring at him, whatever had happened to the shy gray mouse he had met on May Day?

Without warning, he shot up, just missing her head, grabbed her wrist again and started rolling down the rest of the hill. He laughed at her undignified shriek, and eventually they were both laughing.

At the bottom of the hill, Howl turned his head to look at Sophie who was breathless with laughter. He lifted himself up and whispered something in her ear.

And Sophie promptly blushed red. This was edging towards _those_ thoughts and feelings. The ones that made her blush madly and head towards the nearest broom or mop and start cleaning her surroundings like her life depended on it. Seriously, it should be illegal to make someone feel like _that_.

Howl seemed satisfied with her reaction and scooped her up and started walking towards the castle, which could be seen on the horizon, moving towards them.

The people of Market Chipping, many who were also taking walks after dinner, only rolled their eyes and either sighed or smiled in amusement when they heard Sophie Hatter shout, "Howl Jenkins! Put me down this instant. I can walk…!"


	8. Do you remember

**Fandom: **Howl's Moving Castle**  
Title: **Reincarnation**  
Author/Artist:** sk-animefan/silentstarlight**  
Theme: **#5 Do you remember**  
Pairing/Characters:** Howl Jenkins/Sophie Hatter**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own HMC**  
Summary: **Sophie runs into someone familiar in the hallway

**Notes:** This is different then what I usually write, anyways, it's AU, and it's probably going to be a small collection.

* * *

She was going to be late, of all days on the first day of the second semester, right after winter break. Breaking at least ten school rules by running through the hallway, she wondered if things could get any worse. Her younger sisters had completely overshadowed her in everything, but studying and reading. Not paying any attention, she ran into someone right in front of the classroom.

Rubbing her sore side, she got up and went to pick up her books, only to have them dropped into her arms. Looking up, she met a pair of somewhat familiar green eyes.

"Do you remember me, Sophie?" the man asked.

Freaked out that a strange man would ask her if she remembered him, especially when she was positive that she had never met him before, she muttered a 'thank you' and dashed into the classroom as the bell rang. Sophie dropped into an empty desk in the front row, her head dropping into her arms as the teacher started talking.

The classroom door opened and clicked shut, but Sophie ignored it. It wasn't until her neighbor poked her that she locked eyes with the same pair of green eyes as before. She stared dumbfounded while he smirked.

The teacher's voice ghosted over to her ears, "…the student teacher Howell Jenkins…"


	9. Is it you?

**Fandom: **Howl's Moving Castle**  
Title: **Stalking**  
Author/Artist:** sk-animefan/silentstarlight**  
Theme: **#12 Is it you?**  
Pairing/Characters:** Howl Jenkins/Sophie Hatter**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own HMC**  
Summary: **Howl follows Sophie around.

* * *

"Mr. Jenkins, I believe there is a law against stalking people." Sophie did not lift her head from her book as she spoke to him. "It is rather unnerving."

There was a chair scraping, and she found herself staring into green eyes, again.

"I assure you, Sophie, I have no intension of harming you."

"Then what is it that you want, Mr. Jenkins?"

He stared at her, and then smiled. "I didn't think you would remember me. Precious few people remember their past lives."

Sophie stared at him strangely. What would become of the education system of crazy people like him started teaching. Past lives, bah! She took him in from the corner of her eye; the man had the audacity to wear a pink shirt! A peacock for sure… How was it that she always got the short end of the stick?

"So who's number is it that you want?" Sophie asked, sighing. She got a pen out, getting ready to write, "Lettie's or Martha's?"

Howell stared at her in confusion. "I'm not here for anyone's number, Sophie. I'm here because of you."

"Then do not bother. Countless of others have already tried to get to my sisters though me. They all get bored by me by the end of the hour." Her voice was flat with no emotion in it. "It is pointless."

"Then what would you do if someone was interested in you for you?"

Sophie twitched. He had probably hit a nerve of sorts. "That person would most likely be under the influence of something."

The Library was her domain, he had discovered, the one place where she somewhat had control. Because of this, she would not back down.

"Still a little gray mouse, aren't you Sophie?" She stared at him. "No matter, we'll get some spirit into you." He stood up and made a impressive bow. "I'll you seeing you around, _Carndid_.

Sophie did a face plant into her book, short end of the stick indeed.

* * *

A/N: I think this will be the last of these for 30 memories. But I liked the idea so much that I think I will continue this little arc thingy on my livejounal. In fact, the next one is up there already... Username is Jikie.

And thank you for reading! Hit wise, this story is the most popular, over six thousand! I feel very loved. Thank you.


	10. Distraction

This is one of the extra themes: #32, Quince; Temptation

* * *

"Howl, no."

"But Sophie…"

"No buts Howl."

"You can't just deprive me of my…"

"I can and I will. Now, no touching!" She glared at him as he moved his hands from his side.

Howl dejectedly moved towards the door, thought better of it and turned around. "Oh, Sophie?"

Her mistake was turning her head to look at him, he grabbed her and licked her cheek. She started at him. "There was some frosting there." he stated.

She shooed him out of the kitchen. "Thanks for the cookie, Sophie!" he shouted over his shoulder, happily munching on the cookie he had taken when she had been distracted. She shook her head and told him to go away.

"The nerve of the man, and all because he wanted a cookie."

* * *

Cookies are good!!! And I'd give you all cookies if I could... /Sighs/

To those who for some reason need the url for my livejournal, here it is: http:// jikie.livejournal .com

Just take out the spaces. To continue the Reincarnation arc where I left off here, start from 'Science Project' and work up. Ta!


End file.
